A New Hero OR VILLAIN
by THE DARK HOUND
Summary: when a panther with a attitude comes to the jade palace to fulfill his destiny and defeat a great evil PO discovers that hes not the last of his kind. will Tigress join the villan. DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN KFP I JUST OWN THE OCS
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 A MYSTERIOUS FIGURE**

Mr Ping: ahhh this has been a good day. he said pocketing about 800 yuan he was locking up when a dark figure walked up to him figure: locking up so soon?

he said in a deep voice he was obviously a male and large one at that Mr Ping: I will not hestiteate to call the dragon warrior and the furious five. figure: relax goose I'm not here for you or your money I wish to speak with master shifu

Mr Ping: what why? figure: that is none of your concern. Mr Ping: ok they live at the jade palace at the top of that hill. he said geuthering to the hill witch held the jade palace figure: thank you goose. Mr Ping: do you mind removing your cloke and telling me your name.

being thankful to the goose he removed his cloke reviling that he was a panther with yellow eyes and a scar over his left eye figure: my name is feng. He said before departing to the palace when he got to the top of the thousand steps he knocked on the one of the big doors of the palace

po answered the door Po: oh hi can I help you? he asked the panther Feng: yes I wish to speak with your master. Po: sure come in I'll go get him he said leading to the the kitchen where the five were finishing up dinner Po: hi guys I'm gonna go get shifu theres a panther that wants to talk to him.

Viper: sure why does he wanna talk to shifu? Po: I dunno ask him. Po then went to go get shifu with Feng Viper: so why do you want to talk with shifu? Feng: like I told the goose that is none of your concern. He growled. Tigress: watch it "pal" if your going to be here you've got to lose your attitude. she growled

Feng shot her a glare then said. Feng: aww is the little kitty angry? He taunted with a smile this resulted in tigress loseing her temper completly she jumped up from her seat and pinned Feng to the wall Feng: argh! he yelled as he hit the wall with a thud.

Feng: I bet you think your soo tough, that your undefeatable, but in reality your just a scared, little, kitty Viper: Tigress stop let him go! Tigress just growled in reply she wisperd to Feng Tigress: you just got real lucky so you better start counting your blessings. Then she let him go just when Po returned with Master Shifu Feng: you have no idea tiger...none what so ever he said under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 MEETING SHIFU**

Master Shifu: what happened? he heard what was happening when he was walking down the hall Master Shifu: what happened! he demanded Viper: Tigress lost her temper and attacked our guest. Tigress: Viper! Viper: well its your fault you couldn't control yourself!

Master Shifu: Tigress apologize now! Tigress: but he started it! Master Shifu no buts apologize she shot shifu a angry glare then sh apologized. Tigress: I apologize Feng. she said gritting her teeth. Feng: what was that I didnt hear you? he said wanting to milk this.

Tigress: dont push it panther. she said with a growl a smirk appeared on Feng's face Feng: hey cant blame a guy for trying. Master Shifu: anyway what did you want to talk to me about Feng? Feng: I was approached in a vision by a wise old turtle I believe he called himself Master Ogaway?

Feng: anyway he said that if I didnt go to the valley of peace within 5 days the lives of china including mine would be in danger not really careing about anyone else's live exsept mine I departed from my clan of mercenarys to save the lives of me and my men of corsce being the leader I'm allowed to leave as long as a want.

Tigress: wait I dont understand if you care only about yourself why would you try to save your men too? Feng: because they have been brothers to me they have saved my life and I they're lives I would die for my brothers and they would do the same for me, me and my men may not know much about honor and justise but we are loyal, loyal to each other we never abandon each other and I being they're leader will never abandon them as long as I live.

Tigress was astounded at how loyal he is to his brothers Feng: now if you'll let me continue the turtle also said that the Dragon Guardain and the "two" Dragon Warriors would use our collective power to destroy a great evil he also metioned that I was the Dragon Guardain and he did say who the second Dragon Warrior he said it was the tiger.

Tigress: what no way?! Po: wait you Tigress will be a warrior of legend? Feng: apearently. for a moment theey just stood there trying to take it all in when mantis stupidly blurted out. Mantis: how Tigress, Po and some random stranger get to be heros of legend, what about us are just pieces of garbage!?

Master Shifu: Mantis! he yelled Mantis: well its true. he said crossing his arms Master Shifu: since this news has taken a heavy toll on all of us I suggest we go to bed. wih that they all went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 GOOD NEWS**

**The** **next** **morning: **Master Shifu did his normal morning routine. All: good morning master Master. Shifu: good morning students did you sleep well? "yes master" they all said in unison Master Shifu: good now let get to training, now since we have a new student amongst us so Tigress you and Po will be sparing against Feng, Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis you will continue your normal training any questions? "no Master." thay said in unison. they said before walking to the traning hall.

Feng: sorry about last night sometimes my attitude gets the best of me are we friends? he said extending his paw towards Tigress. Tigress: yes friends. she said shaking his paw. Feng: good and I promise not to go easy on you. he joked Tigress: then good I can take any punch and any kick you throw at me. she said proudly.

Feng: if you say so what about the panda? Tigress: what do you mean? Feng: I mean can you tell me more about him I only know that hes the Dragon Warrior and hes the first panda I've seen that doesnt wear a cloak. Tigress: wait you've seen another panda besides po!?

Feng: yeah they think we don't know their pandas but you can smell the bamboo on them. Po appeared from behind them and shocked Tigress. Po: hey guys whatcha talking about? Tigress: nothing. she said quickly Feng gave her a confused look. Po: ok you sure I thought I heard you say panda?

Feng: actually we were talking about pandas there's a village just past the mountans of dispair. Tigress just growled at Feng. Po: wait you mean I'm not the last of my kind!? Feng: yep congrats. Po: yahoooo! Master Shifu: what is panda? Po: I just found out I'm not the last of my kind isnt that great? the others were hugging him. Viper:congrats brother. Po: thanks Viper. Tigress was scared that her one and only friend might leave her to go to his village

but she manged to put on a happy face for her friend. Tigress: congrats Po. she said with a fake smile but Po saw right thru it. Po: Ti whats wrong? Tigress: oh nothing I'm fine. Po: ok remember you can always come talk to me about anything, k? Tigress: ok.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 TRAINING **

when they arived at the training hall they got right to they're training. Feng: come get me. he tunted. Tigress: gladly. she said in the form of a snarl. hi-ya Po yelled charging at the panther Feng easily dodged him then Po started to throw punches and kicks again Feng dodged them.

Po's attacks were nothing to the panther but unbeknoweth to Feng that Po was just a disraction so that Tigress could pounce but Feng already knew, due to his senceitive ears he knew exactly where she was so when Po threw this next punch thats when Tigress would pounce. Po got ready to throw the next punch.

thats when Tigress pounced but before she got to Feng he moved and let Po hit Tigress instead. Tigress: OW! she said as she hit the ground with a thud. Po: Tigress! he said running over to her. Po: are you ok I'm soooo sorry?!

Tigress: "groan" jeez Po why is your fist so hard "groan". she asked rubbing her head. Po: oh I've been working out on ironwood trees but I didnt know it would make you pretty much indestrucable. Tigress: anyway its not your fault this time it was that stupid panther. Feng: hey your the one that didnt want me to go easy on you and I wasnt even trying. then he started to laugh so hard that tears were forming in his eyes

Po: you wearnt even trying?! Feng couldnt talk so he just nodded while laughing. Viper: so how good are you when you are trying? Feng started to calm down so he could answer the serpent. Feng: you'll see soon enough. he said showing his toothy grin when they heard knock at the door it was a panther. Po opened it it was a panther. panther: I wish to speak with Feng.

Feng: Blade what are you doing here I said that you are to lead our clan in my absence. he said with a angry look on his face. Blade: thats what I need to talk to you about, all that remaines of our clan is with me we are now only 15. Feng's eyes widened.

Feng: w-what happened? Blade: I have no idea what could have killed 385 of our brothers I only caught a glimps of it it was a demon. Feng: so you, me and the 15 out there are now the last of our kind? he said looking at the ground Blade simply nodded.

Feng: I'm going to my room Po can you ask Shifu if they can stay here for the night I'm going my room sorry Tigress. he said very depressed. Po: sure...Feng. they all felt bad for him even Tigress did. Po: come on in guys. he said towards the panthers. Blade: thank you, come brothers. as he walked in he was followed by 15 scar covered deadly panthers.

they all found a place to rest to sleep on the floor and toke a nap after their long journey.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 A CLEVER ROUSE**

it was night time at the jade palace and every one was asleep exept Feng and Blade. Blade quietly made his way to Feng's room when he got there he slowly slid opened the paper door and closed it behind him Feng was on his bedroll sharpning a knife he had.

Feng: you did an amazing job today brother if I didnt know any better I would think you were for real about us being the last of our kind. Blade: so how are we going to take the palace? Feng: we're going to hit them where it hurts, their trust in each other when we capture them contact the others this palace will be ours.

then Blade went to take every thing that was important to Po and the Five tresured the most and put the em in diffrent rooms for example Tigress' diary was put in Po's room and Po's action figures were put in Monkey's room. and so on and so forth.

that morning Tigress heard Po scream from his room. Tigess: what whats wrong?! Po: some one stole my action figures! Tigress just stood there with a are-you-serious-right-now look on her face then she saw a fermiler scroll in his hand.

Tigress: whats that in your paw Po. she asked demandingly. Po: oh this I dunno lemme see. Po looked at it and his eyes wideined and closed it quickly and stood there for a few mins. Tigress: what is it Po?! she demanded. Po ran out of the room so fast he was just a black and white blur.

Tigress gave chase the rest of the five were arguing about how someone stole something out of their room. Tigress: Po stop running! Po: no you'll kill me! Tigress just growled and pounced on him. Tigress was now on top of Po.

Po was now crying and saying "dont kill me" in between sobs and handed the scroll to Tigress she opened it and gasped at what she saw it was her diary. Tigress: why did you have my diary Po!? she yelled at the still crying panda. Po: I dont know it was on my night stand.

just then the panthers that they let stay at the palace among them was Feng and Blade. Feng: hello Tigress I didnt know you liked being on top. Tigress: why do you have rope in your paws? she asked cuationously. Feng: well how else am I supposed to keep you you from stopping me?

Tigress: you lied to us?! Feng: and you fell for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 AN OFFER SHE COULDNT REFUSE**

Blade and the rest of the Panthers tied up Po and the Five then Feng walked over to the tied up tiger. Feng: its a shame Tigress you have so much power, so much potional which is why I'm gonna give you a choise I'll let you go if you join me.

Po: dont listen to that crazy Panther Ti. Feng's nose twitched when Po said that Feng then toke out a sword that was strapped to his waistand walked over to the panda. Feng: I dont like being called crazy besides I'm just taking what I deserve. Po: by killing people?! Feng: oh dont act so innocent Dragon Warrior you've had your share of death.

Po: what are you talking about I have never killed anyone. Feng toh thats where your wrong what about Tai-Lung and Shen or what about Shen's army that drowned in that bay? he said knowing he was right. Mantis: ya know hes right. Viper: Mantis! Mantis: he is we all know it.

they all had their heads down in defeat. Feng: come on Tigress join me and you can have revenge on the people that hated on you, that called you a monster, the people that for some reson you've sworn to protect, you know they hate you all they see is a monster but I see a beautiful strong smart tiger so whata say will you join me?

Tigress slowly looked up at the Panther and said "yes I'll join you." Po: no Tigress dont do it you cant join him! Tigress was untied and slowly stood up and said "you cant stop me Po not you not shifu not any of you." when she finished Viper said " why why are you doing this Tigress?" Tigress: because of him.

she said pointing at shifu but it didnt suprise him he tried so hard to keep her from becomeing like Tai-Lung but the mistake he made with Tai-Lung is that he assured him that he would be the Dragon Warrior and gave him so much love but failed to see what he became and now he did the exact opposit with Tigress.

Tigress: before I let you rot in a cell for the rest of your life tell me how come you gave Tai-Lung love and afection and only gave me orders, huh tell me! she yelled in his face. Shifu:"sigh" I was afraid that you would become like Tai-Lung. Tigress: do you know why I'ed train so much, I did it so that you would say you were proud of me.

Feng: come Tigress we have a lot of planing to do. Tigress: your right let go. Feng: Silver, Blade you two take the and put them in a cell and dont take your eyes off of them. and with that they all left from the the palace.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 THE FEELING OF PRIDE **

Tigress was in her room thinking to herself "maybe I shouldnt have joined him but then again why should I fight for the people that hurt me so much I made the right choice." then Feng walked in. Feng: hello Tigress I know you agreed to join me but I need to know where your allegiances lay.

Tigress: well with you obviusly. Feng: thats good but not enough then two Panthers brought Mantis in the room her eyes widened. Mantis: will you let me go now? Then his gaze fell on Tigress. Mantis: you tratior, how could you join this guy hes crazy and sadiscit!?

then Feng growled from behind him. Mantis: hes right behind me isnt he? Tigress nodded with a smirk on her face. Feng: I want you to prove to me that your willing to kill anyone that get in our way, I want you to kill the bug.

Mantis: what?! Feng: well what are you waiting for kill him. Tigress gulped then walk over to Mantis while he was bawling like a larva. Mantis: please dont kill me Tigress I'm sorry about all the pranks I pulled on you please dont kill me! Tigress: its to late for that. Mantis: "sigh" at least make it quick. Tigress brought her fist up and slamed it into the bug Mantis was dead

Tigress had bug guts all over her fist. Feng: good now I know I can trust you welcome to our clan Tigress I'm proud of you. _**In Tigress' mind: **_I felt so bad so bad about killing him but it felt good knowing that someone is proud of me.

Feng: now start packing were going to Gong-Men city. Tigress: why? Feng: were going to pay a little visit to the Emperor. He said chuckling. Tigress: do you mean? Feng: yep we are going to become the rulers of china and rule with an iron fist. Tigress gluped she hated the Emperor like any other kung fu master mostly because he hated kung fu.

Feng: get plenty of rest you'll need it, we leave at dawn. With that Tigress got packing and when she was finished she went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 A SPARK BETWEEN THE TWO?**

Feng, Tigress and the 400 panthers behind them were a week away from Gong-Men city then Feng spoke breaking the silence,

"Tigress can I show you something?" she nodded not even looking at him then he rasied his hand signaling the panthers to stop then said, "me and Tigress will be back stay in this area, Blade your in charge."

then he blindfolded Tigress who said, "is this really nessary?" "yes Tigress." then he lead her to a small hidden village but not just any village a village full of Tigers! then she toke off the blindfold and gasped at the sight then Feng said,

"they are going to help us take Gong-Men city and since your a tiger they'll respond better to you, so what do you think of this suprise?" then tears started to stream down her face they were tears of joy then she turn to see a smiling panther then she did no one would ever expect.

she hugged the living mess outa him and said, "thank you...for understanding." "thats not all were also making a quick stop at Fènkēng city." he said, "what why are we going there?" Tigress asked a lil bit afraid since Fènkēng city is where every outlaw, bandit, murderer, and kidnaper hides after they commit a crime and no one would ever dare to go there.

"were going there because Tigers and Panthers aren't enough we need more muscle we need Xié'è. Tigress's eyes were huge if Feng got Xié'è to join him there would be so much carnage so much death.

**Its been five days and they had arrived at Fènkēng city would they complete their objective or fail horribly? Does Tigress have a thing for Feng? Does Feng like Tigress? **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 CONFESSIONS **

Po's P.O.V: "man I cant believe that Tigress killed Mantis and that she joined that stupid Panther." then a Panther guard spoke and said, "and that's not all once Feng becomes Emperor that Tiger of yours is going to become the second Empress since Shen's mother."

then he started to chuckle, "no your lieing she would never do that!" Po yelled her defense, "oh believe it tubby and if that wasn't enough Feng is practically stealing your girl while your locked in this cell ha-ha a its just so pathetic that the Dragon Warrior was so easily apprehended you didn't even put up a fight."

Po's eye was twitching like crazy then he stood up and used all of his strength to break his cuffs then grabbed the Panther by his vest and slammed his head into one of the bars of the cell and right before the guard passed out Po asked, "where are they?" in a really cold tone.

"they're coming this afternoon when the sun is highest in the sky." then he fell to the ground unconscious and Po grabbed his keys and unlocked the others who were just astounded at what just toke place then Shifu spoke and said, "my goodness Po how on earth did you get enough strength to break those cuffs?"

"I dunno I was just really determened." "and why is that Po?" Shifu said knowing it was because Po had feelings for Tigress. Po gulped and changed the subject, "well what are waiting for lets go save Tigress and China from that crazy Panther!"

_**WITH FENG AND TIGRESS: **_"well we made it to the temple of Xié'è now we need a soul to summon him. h Feng said then Blade spoke up and said, I will do it. you don't have to do this brother. h Feng said hopping to talk him out of it.

g I dont have to I want to." he said walking to the sacrfice table and said, "chain me." the others looked at each other they didnt want to chain him, "do it!" he said with even more force then Silver walked over and began to chain him then Blade said , "its been an honor brother." he said toward Silver who nodded and said, " the same for me Blade."

then Feng began chanting somthing in latin then the room went completly dark and a dark mist filled the room then the dark mist entered Blade. Tigress just watched in terror then she turned her gaze on Feng wo was trying hard to hold back tears.

Then Blade spoke but it was not his voice it was a deep booming voice it said, "ahh its been a while since I last had a body which one of you summoned me?" then Feng steped forward and said, "it was I that summoned you I need your help return with us to the valley of peace and I will explain why I need your help.

_**WITH PO AND THE OTHERS: **_they were waiting in the palace for Feng and Tigress when the two walked in and Feng's face turned to one of pure anger, "how did you get out of your cell!" " brute strength now let Tigress go!" "Xié'è attack now!"

OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY FACE OFF. PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 THE EPIC FIGHT **

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN PO AND THE THREE REMAINING MEMBERS OF THE FIVE AND SHIFU FACE OFF AGANST A GOD.**

Xié'è stood up with a dark chi ball in his hand then he chucked it at Po but lucky for him he had his Hero's Chi handy and he made a ball of chi and threw it at the dark chi orb when they made contact it made an explosion that threw them to wall behind them then Feng groaned got up and said.

"what no!" he yelled because the force of the explosion blew a huge hole in the floor of the palace then Tigress got up and rubbed her head and looked around yelled. "arggg Po you idiot just when I thought you couldnt get any stupider."

Shifu just glared at Po who just chuckled nervously then he charged at Feng who was furious. "now your dead panda!" he yelled while charging at him as well. Feng had his claws out and both of Po's hands were in fists then the two were locked in combat.

no one had the upper hand then Feng yelled. "Tigress help me...now!" Tigress was about to go help Feng when Po yelled. "Tigress please help!" she was torn between the two people that made her life better without Po she still would be the same tiger she was way before Po became the Dragon warrior.

but Feng saw what other people didnt he didnt fear her at times she actually feared him but she had to chose now but she couldnt so she avoided the problem completly and ran down to the valley. "Tigress where are you going?!" Feng yelled. "wait Ti stop!" Po yelled then the others had gotten up.

_**WITH TIGRESS: **_she was hideing out in mr Ping's shop but she ran in there so fast all mr Ping saw was a black and orange blur go past him she ran into Po's old room. mr Ping slowly walked up there and she was on his bed with her head in her paws trying to hide the tears that were going down her face.

"oh Master Tigress are you alright?" he asked when he saw her. "no I'm conflicted." "how so?" he asked in the way he would ask Po. "the two people I love are fighting and they both asked me to help them but I just couldnt chose and now by the time I get back there the both of them are probably gonna be dead." then she just burst into tears then mr Ping said.

"oh you poor dear well when I'm having conflitcs I just follow my heart I let it guide me to the right choice." then tigress slowly lifted her head up to look the wise old goose i the eye and said. "thank you mr ping." then she ran out and back up the stairs to the palace.

**OOH A CLIFFHANGER SO WHATCHA THINK PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY THEN DONT TOUCH YOUR FRIGGING KEYBOARD.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 HER CHOICE**

**A/N HI ANOTHER REALLY RARE a/n I JUST REALLY WANTED TO THANK EVERY ONE THAT READ THIS STORY AND I'M REAL SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME AND I WOULD LIKE TO ASK WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN MY STORIES AND IF ITS NOT TO MUCH TROUBLE MAYBE SUBMIT SOME NAMES FOR MY OCS AND NOW WITHOUT FURTER ADO ENJOY.**

When Tigress got to the palace Shifu, Monkey, Crane and Viper were laying on the ground and Po was halfway dead. "you...wont...w-win...Feng." Po said while a stream of blood trickled down his chin. "you seem forget Panda I already did." Feng said bousting. "Stop, thats enough Feng!" Feng just turned with a confused look on his face.

"what, you really want to spare this Panda that stole your title of the Dragon Warrior!?" Po turned to see Tigress protecting him. "yes I do want to save this fat, clusmy, cute, adorable Panda." his goofy smile returned. "d-do you have a crush on him?"

Tigress's cheeks turned bright red and Feng caught it. "I-I thought you liked me, was that not the reson you joined me?" Tigress looked down in shame before saying.

"the reson I first joined you was so that I could free my friends but then you showed me my true village, where I came from and you showed me that you arnt just a heartless Panther you said that I wasnt just a hard warrior but that I was also a beautiful Tiger and that made me lose sight of what I was really after"

"do you know what I was planing, not just for me, not just for my clan but for us, for us Tigress, I WAS GOING TO MAKE YOU EMPRIESS!, and this is how you repay me?" Tigress felt worst then she has ever felt in her whole life. "if thats how thank me then heres my thanks to you...for breaking my heart."

then he toke out his sword and stabbed Po thru his heart. "so not awesome." were his last words before collasping to the ground. "PO!" Tigress yelled before running to him. "now its your turn Tiger." Feng said before taking the sword in both paws and was about to deliver a killing blow.

before he felt a sharp pain in his chest he was stabbed by Master Shifu. "no one hurts my student or my daughter." then Feng fell to his knees. "Feng?" then she slowly walked over to him and could faintly hear him calling her she got to her knees and put her ear closer so she could hear.

"Tigress...I-I'm sorry...please ...can...you...find...it in...your heart...to...forgive...me?" Tigress began to contiue to cry. "no I'm sorry I toyed with your heart and broke it in the process yes I forgive you." then Feng tryed to smile and closed his eyes, Feng was now dead.

Shifu walked over to the dead body of Po and closed his eyes trying to force the tears back into his eyes but let one slip. "Tigress it would appeir that you are now the Dragon Warrior since Po has passed away." "nononono Po cant die he has to be the Dragon Warrior not me china needs him, this valley needs him, we need him, I need him."

then Shifu thought for a second before smiling and saying. "I know how we can get both Po and Mantis, we must call upon the peach tree of heavenly wisdom." with that Tigress put Po over her shoulder and ran to the peach tree as fast as she could.

when they got there they did the same thing when Po's chi got drained by Ke-Pa and after a blinding light Po's eyes slowly opened and he turned his head towards Tigress and asked. "do you really think I'm cute?" Tigress just hugged the Panda to near death. "Tigress I-I love you." he said looking into her eyes and then laying a tender kiss on her lips. "ahem prehaps we should go check on the others."

_**back inside the palace: **_Xié'è was fighting for control of Blade's body but Blade won and the evil spirit was kicked out of Blade then he ran over to Feng. "damn it Feng you always did push it too far." then Blade picked up Feng's lifeless body and snuck out of the palace with silver right behind him.

when the three got back to the palace their eyes widen when they saw that both Blade and the body of Feng were gone and there was a note on the floor next to where Feng body was it read.

_**DEAR TIGRESS **__well played but next time we meet you wont be so lucky me and my brother will be back and we will be back with a vengence its a real shame that you lied to us and betrayed our clan, your clan remember you will always be a part of our clan whether you like it or not and you will always be welcome here with us. __**UNTIL THEN SWORDS AND DAGGERS FROM BLADE.**_

"so hes going to be back." Po said still stareing at the note. "yep." Tigress confirmed. "and with Feng." Po said depressed. "that doesnt matter right now, none of it does as long as I'm with you." she said with her arms around her Panda's neck. "your right Tigress." with that Po pulled Tigress in to a long passonite kiss.

_**prologe: **_**Monkey, Crane and Viper healed and were back to their dutys Po and Tigress have been dating for a few months and the huge hole in the floor of the palace was fixed and Blade and Silver got away with Feng's body and were preumed dead or are they. thank you soo much for reading and again I'm sorry for not updateing and this is the end of "this story" but I will make a sequle and if you would like please submit some ocs and I promise I will give you full credit thank you and as always stay explosive.**


End file.
